No Tomorrow
by lazywriter123
Summary: It is the year 2943, the world is a wasteland and Spencer Reid is still alive...and alone. But how and why?
1. Prologue

I don't own Criminal Minds

I watched the movie _Walle _(Don't own movie) a while back and this idea has been on my mind. It seems so abstract yet I really want to try to make it work. So here it goes.

Enjoy

Location: Virginia, Quantico

Date: June 19, 2943

Temperature: 83 F

Subject 12867

The young man with brown hair came to view in the screen. The three people watched as the man walked through the deserted city.

"I thought the project was shut down centuries ago" one said, obviously shocked.

"I thought so too" said the old man as he came into the dimly-lit room. The others turned to face him.

"There was a complete override down to shut them down but it appears that this one…may have not had the same system as the others did" said another.

"Why would he and for what purpose" said one of them.

"Regardless, I need you to go and find out more about this…once you do bring it here. We would like to know more about this rather then simply killing it off" said the old man.

"Fine, we'll leave tomorrow on the cruiser it would be a two day trip" one said as he left to make preparations for the trip.

"Good…but one more thing" said the old man and the other stopped.

"It might be armed so be wary."

The man nodded and left the room.

#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$##$#$#$#$

The man with brown hair walked down the dusty streets and passed the crumbling buildings. The sun was hot today, yet he cannot feel warmth or even chills when the winter months rolled in.

The man looked down at his arm and on the underside was a metal panel with his location and energy supply. He ran on solar energy and needed to recharge every two days or so.

He used to have vivid memories of the city when it was busy with things…that looked like him. Many of his memories were erased after his…involuntary change.

That day haunted his mind when he went into sleep-mode.

The smell of blood and touch of cold metal. The screams he made as they literally gutted him. Those horrible things they did to him. But what happened after that was also a blur. Yet he remembered a few things.

He was once a normal human being.

The world was destroyed now and he was the only living thing left.

He has lived for over nine hundred years.

Finally, that his name was Spencer Reid.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Arrival

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer walked into a building to rest for the night. He noticed a ripped up couch and sat on it. Slowly his eyes closed and he went into sleep mode.

_**Flashback**_

"We have the enemy moving from every corner. Our troops won't survive such an attack" said the chief.

Spencer was currently sitting on the side, watching in silence. The chief has been one of his few friends since his…change, and they always stayed together.

"We will have to pull back and bring the refuges to the fortress up north" said Roger, another friend of Spencer's.

"Fine…everyone pack up and be ready by dawn tomorrow, dismissed."

They got up and the chief walked over to Spencer.

"Spencer, we really need you now…I know you're not too keen on doing this but it's the only way to save the refugees."

Spencer nodded, "Is there any word…about my friends?"

Chief gave a sad sigh, "I'm sorry but no…but we'll keep looking alright."

He smiled at Spencer and patted his shoulder. "Don't lose hope."

_**End Flashback**_

Spencer opened his eyes and sighed, these memories strained his body too much. He wished they would just go away for good.

He got up and slowly walked outside. It was cloudy so he wouldn't be able to recharge properly. The clouds have become so thick and that the sun can just barely make it through. They were like just smog clouds.

Spencer walked to the "once" downtown area of the city. There wasn't much of it left now. In his fragmented memory, he had visions of the looting, violence and panic that took place there and in many other cities.

What could you do when the world you know starts to crash down around you?

He wished he could remember the details of what happened and why his memory was removed in the first place.

As he walked into a crumbling building he saw various clothes and some clothing racks were still up. Spencer looked down and noticed his shirt was almost in shreds and his pants were beyond dirty. He picked a few items off the rack and put them on in the dressing room area.

Once he finished he froze, his detector system was going off in his head. Something was coming, but it wasn't an enemy or a friend.

He went outside to see a large aircraft of some sort flying across the sky. Curious to see what the craft was, Spencer sprinted down the street. He could have flown there…like he used to but he promised himself he would never use his wings again.

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Humans

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer hid behind a building and watched the aircraft land in what was left of a parking lot. The aircraft was an azure blue and was shaped kind of like the Starship Enterprise only it was much smaller. Spencer watched as two men walked out of the ship. They were wearing shiny-black body suits and had helmets on that covered their faces completely.

Spencer's eyes turned red as he scanned them, it was an automatic reflex of his bionic eyes. He gasped quietly when he realized that they were indeed…humans. Some pieces of his lost memory emerged, of the poor refugees and the horrible war. He sighed and tried to block out the unwelcome memories.

The men started to walk closer to Spencer hid deeper into the shadows of the ruined buildings. He didn't know whether these men were dangerous or friendly, so he would keep his distance…for now.

"So where do you think this…uh…test subject is?"

"Well our tracker confirms that he is in this general area so we'll have to scan out until we find him."

"That could take days."

"Doctors orders Ed."

Spencer narrowed his eyes, they were looking for _him_? But why? The man called Ed walked past his hiding spot and Spencer could see clearly that this man was armed. He had a concealed gun in his belt. He knew that whoever these people were, he didn't trust them. Slowly and carefully, he slipped out of the structure while the men were distracted. But then accidently, he kicked a rock and is clattered onto a piece of steel. The men whipped around and saw Spencer standing near the ruins.

"I order you to stop" shouted Ed.

Spencer snorted and ran off. Unlike normal humans that could only run for so long, Spencer could run at the speed of a sports car and for much longer periods of time.

He left the men in the dust.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Several hours later, Spencer sat in a car that wasn't totally destroyed. Its backseat was still comfortable and Spencer was recharging peacefully.

His alarms were off unfortunately so he didn't detect the two men coming towards him. When Spencer opened his eyes, he saw them looming over him with some kind of gun with a needle on it. Spencer shot up and tried to run but the men held him down and Spencer felt the needled in his arm. It was at that moment that a memory appeared in his mind.

_Tobias…the drugs…struggling…Gideon…_

The name Gideon made his eyes tear, but why did that name make him cry for the first time in centuries.

Soon enough the effects of the drug they gave him finally put him a deep sleep.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
